Life and Death Yin and Yang (RWBY SI) (Multiverse? Maybe)
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: As a God/Goddes of Life death, I have many names. I've travelled over the multiverse and this time I have decided to be reborn in the soulless fetus that would have been another souls vessel. When I formed relationships with mortals they always eventually die. If I gave them an eternal life they go insane eventually, so I decided to travel with nothing holding me back.
1. Chapter 1

**LIFE and DEATH. YING and YANG.**

**CHAPTER!**

* * *

The wind blew gently across the campus as I looked around.

I was in a body that would have once belonged to a different soul.

My movements felt natural as I walked forwards with an unnatural grace.

Dragging my fancy cart filled with my luggage behind me.

This wasn't the first time world I had visited nor would this be the last.

I've taken different forms countless times in different worlds and this time I chose to occupy the soulless growing fetus of a mortal and live in this mortal body.

The peace was shattered when I felt my cart come to a stop and my luggage being falling apart.

Turning around I wasn't surprised to see a young girl with black hair and red tips who had crashed onto my luggage releasing its contents, Her eyes shining a mirror-like silver.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, her words sincere. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

I reached out to the little girl and gently helped her to her feet. To me, it was a minor annoyance, and the sincereness in her apology more than made up for the minor damage caused.

"It's fine, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, totally peachy, heh. Soooo what's your name?" She asked as I began to put the cases back on the trolley.

"My name is Weiss." She joined in and helped gather a few of the vials that were scattered.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." A girl with black bow appeared handing me one of the vials that had scattered. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

I nodded as I accepted the vial. "Unfortunately that is true. My "father" is a man who only thinks of profit and nothing else. So long as he profits from it it doesn't matter what happens. It was why I came to Beacon instead of Atlas, the way he so callously treats the Faunus workers." A frown marred my face. "He doesn't know or he doesn't care for the repercussions he will eventually face." I shook my head. "Ah, excuse my rambling." I turned to face the girl after putting the vial away. "Thank you?..."

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." I extended a hand. She looked at me strangely before accepting the handshake. "So what are your views on Faunus?"

I was a bit surprised. Why would Blake ask that?

Was it because of my rambling?

"Whether it's Human's, Faunus, Robots that can think, Angels, Demons, Gods, it's doesn't matter to me. I believe that Freedom is the Right of All sentient beings." You were one my wisest children Optimus " Differences are to be appreciated, not ridiculed, after all, it's make makes each of us unique."

She stared a bit more before letting out a small smile and nodded. "It's nice to see not everyone is blind."

"Hey, I'm not blind either!" Ruby interjected.

Blake stared at her. "We'll see." Before walking off.

Ruby turned to me. "I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you, so what's your weapon?" Ruby took out and spun it around before planting it on the ground next to her. "This is Crescent Rose, a high impact Sniper rifle."

I gave a hum of thought about how to go about answering such a question.

I wasn't a mortal.

Ozpin the wizard had nothing on the how many times I've lived and died. The number of worlds I've jumped through.

As a God/Goddes of Life and Death I had no need for weapons.

I had many names.

The Spirit King.

The Old Man of the Mountain.

Primus

Shinigami

Since the two brothers had left this world. I had the highest Authority here.

In the end, I decided to go with the weapon I had in this life.

"I do not have it right now, however, my current weapon is a multi-action dust rapier."

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh-Oh, can I see it?"

"Perhaps later, as I said it is not on my person at this moment."

"Oh," she said looking downcast.

"Cheer up, I didn't say I won't show it, I simply do not have it at the moment."

"Really, you mean it," she asked her eyes brightened.

"Yes," I said finishing packing up my last suitcase.

It was at that moment a Blonde knight decided to show himself.

"Hi, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it ." The yellow-haired knight greeted.

"Do they?" Ruby asked honestly curious.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean my mom said...nevermind." He hung his head in embarrassment.

"It's nice to see you Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue ladies love it.'" I smiled my mischievous side showing itself, and he blushes in embarrassment as Ruby giggled, how the hell Wiess rejected this adorable goofball I never knew.

"Hey, are aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"Hey, It's just Motion sickness, I don't really handle bullheads very well. Besides Motion sickness is a very common problem."

"Right..." Ruby said giggling even more.

"Hey, it's common, right? Tell her Snow Angel!"

I raised an eyebrow. Nicknames already?

"Nooo."

Ruby snickered.

"Oh, come on." he pouted

"However, different people have different weaknesses. So don't worry about it." I'm sure there are things you are good at.

"Thank you!" Jaune looked like a man who was about to die of thirst was given water. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged "I was following Wiess."

They both turned to me.

"We're heading to the main hall, I do suggest we hurry or we might be late, for professor Ozpins speech."

As I headed towards the hall Ruby asked about Jaunes weapon as she pulled out her scythe again.

"Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days. "

"Yeah, Classics".. He sighed.

I stared at the sword.

"Jaune." I began.

"Yeah."

"Why are you disappointed in your weapon?" I asked my eyes not leaving the sword on his hip.

"Well, it's not really anything special. I just took it from the attic, Crocea Mors was used by my Great Grandfather in the War so it's kind of a family heirloom."

I stared at him in disbelief.

I suppose it made some sort of sense. What the boy held in his hand was a very special Blade. Not just the blade, but the shield as well. To the normal person, they wouldn't look like much. But to me and any others who were capable of using magic, naturally, they would immediately know what it was.

This blade was on the cusp of becoming a fullfledged Noble Phantasm.

No wonder it was unbreakable, it wasn't actually unbreakable but the legends gave it some strength even without mana.

This blade had a lot of legends tied to it. The only thing missing was pure mana, The essence of magic.

And since the Two Brothers took away all the naturally ambient Mana, there was no fuel for the process to complete.

"Jaune."

"Yes, Snow Angel?"

"Can I have Crocea Mors for a Minute. The shield as well. I do not think you understand how special this really is."

"Thanks for cheering me up Snow Angel but-"

"Do you really think that there would be a statue of this blade in beacon academy if this was an ordinary blade?"

He sighed and gave me the sheathed blade.

I gently lifted the sheathed blade in my hands it looked so plain.

I attached the sheath to my arm and deployed the Shield, then and held the unsheathed blade upright with both my hands and started to channel Mana into the Blade.

It drank greedily like a Man dying from thirst on a desert as the legends and mana began to fuse together.

Slowly the dull blade began to glow so did the shield, at first it was too dim to notice. Within a minute the Blade and shield began to glow a noticeable gold shine and I saw Ruby gasp and stare at it in awe.

"Jaune you didn't tell me it could do that!"

"I didn't even know it could do that!" he cried out in disbelief. "Grandfather didn't say anything about this."

The golden glow grew brighter, as its attributes began to solidify and the blade and shield began to turn into a noble phantasm.

The Shield and Blade were now truly unbreakable.

The Blade could only be used by an Arc or a person it's current wielder deems an ally.

The Blade could cut through almost anything with ease if Aura or Mana was channelled through it to activate it.

Its constantly it's golden glow was a holy light that was extremely dangerous to Grimm. Even a nick when activated could vapourize most low-class Grimm.

It even had the Beam of destruction that was present in most Saber-class Noble phantasms,

The Shield's glow when activated healed the wielders allies who were fighting with him on the battlefield.

it was capable of deploying a barrier of any shape depending on the amount of Aura and its strength depending on the wielder will so long as the wielder does not give up the barrier will hold firm.

The Sword and Shield were a Single Noble Phantasm.

Crocea Mors!

As the Process completed the glow dimmed until it vanished completely leaving behind a blade's mirror-like surface as if it had been freshly forged.

Sheathing the blade back I handed it back and the blonde knight accepted it.

The moment his hand touched the hilt the blade glowed for a moment in recognition before the glow vanished and jaune's eyes we're wide.

"This...this is..." he muttered staring at it in disbelief. "How can I even use this?"

"That blade isn't an ordinary blade. That is a Noble Phantasm."

"Woah." Ruby's eyes glowed with joy staring at the blade on the blonde knight's hips with a new light. "Wait, what's a Noble phantasm?"

"A Noble Phantasm...is .. well let's see... simplest way to put... basically they are _crystallized mysteries_, powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, weapons that have special magical abilities owned by Heroes. They are the embodiment of the ultimate legend of a hero that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns."

"So COOL!" Ruby squeeed. "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh. A real magical sword! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

As ruby gushed over the blade I turned to ask Jaune a Question.

"Jaune was a Great grandfather a Hero in the war?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm, and now this is yours, you are his legacy, the fact that it accepted you means that it has decided that you will make a worthy hero one day." I smiled "and I look forward to seeing that day."

His smile was radiant. "Yeah," his eyed filled with determination. "I won't let him down."

* * *

-to hone your craft and acquire new skills."

We arrived at the auditorium a bit late. I do hope the two of them don't get punished.

" And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"So... was it just me or was the headmaster a bit distracted," Jaune asked.

"I'm sure the headmaster must be very busy and perhaps he is tired?" I suggested.

"Maybe, he was sleepwalking?" Ruby suggested

"Perhaps. I was silent as I had seen stranger things before it was also a possibility.

"Perhaps. We won't know for sure."

"Hey, Ruby over here! I've saved you some space." a blond-haired girl waved at us from afar.

"Sorry guys see you later my sister's calling me, see you later?" I nodded and Ruby rushed towards where Yang was.

"By the way, I'm a natural blonde," Jaune said behind me

I couldn't help but slap my face at that.

As adorable as he was Jaune is, he was Terrible at flirting.

With a capital T.

"My hair's colour is natural as well." I deadpanned. "However, I suggest getting ready for bed. We have initiation tomorrow and we'll need all the sleep we can get."

"Oh, you're right, see you later Snow Angel!" He called out as he left.

"You will gather at the hall-" I tuned out Glynda as I began to think on the state I saw Ozpin's soul in.

It was badly damaged. Usually, if a soul is going to be reincarnated, the soul's memories are wiped, and if not, it is at least freshened, cleansed and rejuvenated before being let go to their new destination.

Ozma was barely hanging on to his sanity. He was tired.

His soul a mess, he had been reincarnating again and again without any breaks, no memory wipes, no purification, no cleansing, no rest.

He had so much on his shoulders.

End the love of his life, Salem and bring peace, or the next time the relics are collected and brought together to summon the gods if he had not finished his mission the whole world would be wiped out by the brothers.

Not to mention the wars that the humans and Faunus cause. It only makes his job even harder.

The fact he had managed to keep himself from falling to his desires and simply joining his love spoke volumes of his kind-hearted and righteous soul.

The brothers didn't even consider what they were doing to him, weren't they?

That man deserved a break and every little thing his noble heart desires.

A plan formed in my mind as I headed to Ozma's office my luggage forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

With a ping, the elevator slowly opened allowing me to enter the office.

I was greeted with Ozma drinking hot chocolate in one hand and his cane in the other before turning to face me.

"Greetings Miss Schnee." He greeted taking a sip of his drink.

"Call me Weiss." I had no need for formality unless it's someone I deem an enemy or someone I dislike.

"Weiss it is then." He agreed, what can I do for you today?"

I took the seat in front of him and leaned back into the chair.

"Ozpin," I began "Or should I say Ozma?" His eye's narrowed at that, suspicion clear in his eye.

"And how do you know that name?" He asked his aura forming a green outline as he prepared to take me down should I be one of Salem's agents.

I released a bit of my divine aura as my body began to glow a bright blue outline. Ozma's eyes widened in surprise and nearly let go of his mug and his Aura dissipated.

"It can't be!" He let out a gasp. "Are you..."

"No, I am not either of the brothers." His shoulders slumped the most tension in his shoulders draining away. "I am indeed a God but I have no connection with them."

He kept his mug down and faced me. "Then Lady Wiess. May I inquire graced Beacon today?"

I could feel how tense he was already within his mind countless plans were being considered and dismissed as he pondered on how to approach the Divine being that had just walked into his office.

What did she want?

Why was she here?

What could he even do if she was an enemy?

"Do relax Ozma, I come bearing glad tidings." I paused for a moment and then continued. "The brothers should not have left this world. They created it and until its end, they are responsible for it, not you. It is a wonder why no other God has come and claimed this world."

I sighed. "They Brothers are wasteful. They say that they punished Salem for trying to defy the sanctity of life yet they are even worse, outright abandoning it. Since they have abandoned it, I shall be taking over the reins of this world." Ozma sucked in a breath at that. "Of course, before I do that, we will first have to resolve this dispute between you and your wife. Perhaps a different world where the two of you can spend your time together?"

Ozma looked at me silently a million thoughts racing through his head.

"How you resolve this is up to you if you need any assistance or any questions feel free to ask. I shall provide as much aid as I can."

Ozma let out a sigh. "Why would you do this? I'm sure you can do it yourself. Why come to aid me?"

I knew the true meaning.

Why did I come to him, I was a God, I could do what I wanted when I wanted?

"Ozma," I began softly a gentle smile gracing my lips. "I am the God of Life and Death. Not of Creation or Destruction. Unlike the brothers, understand humans and Faunus far more than them and even feel the same emotions that they do. However, my Authority is far more limited in scope compared to the brothers. as I said, if I wish to ascend to their level, I shall have to take the reins."

"You mean the Relics..."

"Yes, the Relics, if I am able to get even one of them, I can take ownership of it, once I do that no one will be able to summon the brothers again since one of them will not belong to them anymore. thus, the world shall be safe from the hands of the brothers. If I am able to get all of them and I will be the highest Authority, the brothers would not be able to harm a single strand of grass on this world without my consent."

I paused.

"As for why I came to aid you, is because you deserve a break", my eyes softened. "You have done far more than you anyone will ever ask of you. What you need now are Rest and Recuperation. I think even the headmaster needs some time off." I finished with a smile.

At that Ozma slumped down on his chair. "I haven't had much hope so so many years." He then looked straight at me. "Can I trust you?"

"On my Divinity and everything that makes me a God I shall not betray you so long as you don't completely fall to evil." the very fabric of space and time rumbled for a moment hearing my oath. I smirked, "and I think I can trust you on that."

Ozma smiled a true smile, something he hadn't done in a long time as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Very well, that is certainly welcome. I suppose you will be disguising yourself as a student?" he asked as he took a sip from his mug, before taking a flask from a drawer with a mug and filling the mug with hot chocolate.

"Hot-Chocolate?" He asked offering the mug.

I accepted the mug and took a sip...

"Hmmm, a bit milky. But I'm thinking if I could take the place of a professor instead?"

"A professor?" He mumbled. "Not a Bad Idea, but what exactly would you teach?"

"Advanced Aura Control, and Aura Manipulation? General tips or perhaps consultation?"

"How about hand to hand combat," Ozma suggested. "Most huntsman are too reliant on their weapons these days."

My eyes lit up. "Kung Fu! Yes, I can teach that! However, it must not be a mandatory class. I cannot teach someone who does not wish to learn."

"Hmmm."

"Very well then shall I see you in the morning, Professor Weiss? I've sent the directions to your new office. Each professor has their own office along with any other necessities that might be required."

"Very well, I shall take my leave then."

After I left Ozma's office and made my way to my office I opened it only to stare at it a bit surprised.

This wasn't an office!

This was a fully furnished apartment!


	3. chapter

I slept quite well. The bed was comfortable and I didn't feel any cramps. Stretching my body like a cat I got up and prepared for my first day as a professor in beacon.

Once I was properly dressed I locked the door behind me and headed towards the cafeteria.

It was 7 am in the morning. There was literally almost no one there except the cook.

Wait isn't that guy the old man who works at A simple wok?

How does he work in so many places at once?

He runs a dust shop.

A noodle shop.

And now beacons kitchen?

Perhaps he had a cloning semblance?

Shaking my head I approached the counter.

Perhaps I should try some hot chocolate? I do hope they have the one head master gave me yesterday.

That one was extremly delicious .

"Excuse me?" I called out and the cook turned me with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you have hot chocolate? "

The old cook nodded and vanished behind the curtain. Seconds and the noise of some utensils later he came out with a steaming hit cup of hot chocolate and placed it in front of me before heading back to the kitchen.

Well, that was fast.

Taking my cup the sweet aroma wafted into my nose and I look down and took a sip without hesitation.

The flavor of creamy chocolate and milk exploded in my mouth as I gently took a sip of the glorious drink my mind drifting into oblivion from pure chocolate induced bliss.

Why people drink alcohol when something like this exists is a mystery to me.

Thus must be the food of the gods.

I think this even surpassed Ichirakus.

Hmmm I wonder how his noodles tasted?

Would it be better than Ichirakus?

Only one way to find out.

But for now I had a how cup of heavenly chocolate to drink.

I spent about fifteen minutes gently sipping from the cup before it was empty and I noticed Doctor Oobleck filling up good thermos/weapon.

As he finished he turned around and took a sip before he noticed me.

"Ah greetings Professor Schnee. I hope you slept well?"

I nodded. "Indeed I did thank you? "

"Doctor Oobleck."

"Doctor Oobleck, thank you for asking and you?"

"I as well." he pushed up his glasses. "though even if I didn't a mug of coffee should be enough to fix that."

*sip*

"Though may I inquire what subject you are to be teaching?"

"Hand to hand combat."

He minded in approval. "Yes, yes, many hunters rely too much on their weapons these days. Something that should be fixed soon. Though it seems that the student have woken up. I have some work to do. Please excuse me professor."

I heard students voices outside.

"You as well, Doctor."

The doctor seemed pleased that someone didn't forget his PhD as he left the cafeteria.

Moments later the door slammed open and two students entered.

"Oh oh, look Ren they have pancakes!"a girl shivered in anticipation.

"Yes Nora, this is the third time you said it this morning." the boy let out a tired sigh.

Well this was going to be a strange day.


End file.
